Music Meme - SoulxMaka
by XxAngelMaexX
Summary: Short drabbles based on songs that I found on my iPod's shuffle. All around 100 words. (SoulxMaka) (Some AUs) (Occasional OOCness?)


1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom.

2\. Put your music on shuffle.

3\. Write something based on the song for the first 10 songs.

4\. No skipping songs.

5\. You have until the end of the song, and you can't type anything after it ends.

Green Day - Whatsername

There he was again. His ruby eyes lingered on me for a second, then flickered back to his phone, back to texting whoever he had been before looking at me. I had seen this boy on the subway before, but only once, when I had decided to take the 7:30 instead of the 7:50. He probably normally took the earlier one, but missed it today.

Again, he looked at me. This time a gentle smile formed on his lips. He got up and stood in front of me, his hand on the overhead bar.

"Have I seen you before? You seem familiar."

"I don't think so..." I blushed and looked away.

"Really? Whatever. What's your name, anyway?" He continued the conversation, ignoring my awkwardness.

"Maka... My name, I mean."

"Yeah, you look like a Maka, I guess. Want to go get some coffee later or something?"

"Sure!" I smiled, letting my awkward nature go. We both stood up, and got off at the same stop

All Time Low - Remembering Sunday

I took another swig from my flask, just trying to survive the day. I hadn't seen her in such a bad state since we'd met. I wanted our relationship to at least be longer than this, but it never works out the way you want it to.

She'd told me that she never believed in love to start with. That she'd just wanted me to experiment. I'd believe her, if she hadn't been crying tho whole time she'd said it. Later that night, I'd caught her walking down the street with another guy. She'd looked miserable. Maybe she didn't really want to leave

Becca - Turn to Stone

The sun had already begun to set over the horizon. The tall coniferous trees appearing black with such a bright background. The entire sky was lit up a beautiful shade of red, and the clouds were colored a pastel pink.

The two looked into each other's eyes, everything slowly fading away. There was nothing in the universe in that moment except for Soul and Maka. Time stopped just for them.

Soul pulled Maka into his chest and held her in a gentle hug as the sun

Sleeping with Sirens - Here We Go

Soul was on stage, with a grand piano in front him. His fingers danced across the keys in an effortless motion. This was one of his favorite things. He could always easily imagine a huge audience in the seats, cheering his name.

He he finished the song with his pinkie pressing down on a high note. Somewhere in the crowd, clapping broke out. He had checked the theatre before he had started playing, and there had been no one there.

Quiet footsteps came down the aisle, and Soul looked in the direction of the noise.

"Maka?" He was genuinely

Rick Astley - Never gonna give you up (ಠ_ಠ)

"Hey Maka, come in here!" I called through the house.

"What is it?" She came in the room, and I handed her my laptop.

"I found this great video. It's super cute, and it reminded me of you!" I grinned, trying my best (and failing) to hold in my laughter. She hit play, and the sound of the ocean filled the room.

"Yeah, I guess this is—" she was cut off by sudden music. She looked up at me, and I looked at her, now completely straight faced. Keeping my face completely straight, I started to say the lyrics.

"We're no strangers to love..."

Fall Out Boy - American Beauty American Psycho

I was in the bar, ready to go out onto the stage. It was my third show this week, and so far I had been making a decent profit.

"Maka Albarn, our lead singer, is..." That was my cue. I stepped out onto the stage while my other band mates were still talking. Eventually, they started playing our peppiest song, and I sang the lyrics with my high register. When I looked out at the crowd, I saw him watching me.

His eyes were full of wonder, and he had eight shot glasses beside him. That would probably

Sonseed - Jesus Is My Friend (Oh god)

I stood at the door, wide eyed.

"Do you have time to talk about our lord and savior?" This was the hottest Christian lady I'd ever seen. She could fill out a bit, though.

"I, uh, sure..." I was still in my pajamas, but there she was, in a dress and all.

"Uh, sorry... I don't actually have anything to say. I never thought I'd actally get this far..." The chick walked away, and I never even learned her name.

"Wait!" I called

Marina and the Diamonds - Primadonna

Maka sat in her dressing room in front of her vanity. Her personal stylist, Soul, was behind her, brushing out her hair before putting it into pigtails.

"You know, we should do something new this time. The pigtails are getting kind of old."

"Alright." He grunted, and parted her hair to the left. He then did a Dutch braid from the part all the way down, framing her face in a beautiful braid.

"You know what, pigtails are actually my sin nature look. Put them back."

"Why do I even listen to you?" He mumbled to himself, annoyed.

"Probably because you love me." Maka turned the chair

A Stacic Lullaby - The Shoothing Star That Destroyed Us All

"Can you make copies of this for me?" Mister Evans said to me, handing me a stack of paper. He wasn't one of those horrible bosses you'd see on TV, he was actually super nice. Not too hard on the eyes, either.

"Pardon?"

"Copies? Sorry, it might take about an hour of your time." He looked at me apologetically. I hadn't misheard him for first time. I just wanted to hear more of his soft voice, talking directly to me.

"Oh, it's no trouble, really!" I grinned and turned to go make the copies.

"Thanks Miss Albarn, you're a life saver!" He called from behind me. I could feel a blush creep it's way from my cheeks all the way to the back of my neck

Black Veil Brides - Goodbye Agony

She was wearing a little black dress. It was the first time he had seen her so dressed up, but he was scared to ask why. She had never been one for parties, and there was only one other real occasion where black dresses are required...

"Soul?" She had a blank expression on her face as she approached me.

"Maka, is something wrong?" I pu my hand on her shoulder.

"No, nothing's wrong..." She said with a sniff. She'd never seemed like one for mourning, but now I wasn't so sure.

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me. It's okay, as long as it makes you feel better, but I'll understand if you just let it go. Whatever way will make you feel better is what you should do." At this, she burst into tears and fell into my chest.

"I just didn't want my dad to get upset... I thought I could just feel sadness for the both of us. I didn't realize

let me know if you want a full one-shot based on one of these!


End file.
